Bloodied Soul
by Naril
Summary: Sequel to Bloodied Needles: Reno's past simply won't let go of him. Having cut ties with Shinra involuntarily, he has to find a new place in the world and find a way to save Yuffie from a new threat that she does not really take seriously.
1. Chapter 1 Back In Black

_Hey people!!! This is the sequel to Bloodied Needles. I guess you could read it by itself, but there are some references to the first one and no, it's not the most original story T_T but give it a shot!!!! I hope I can update this one more regularly than the first one. But first things first! RENOOOO!!! _

_Reno: What d'you want now?!! *jerks hand out of cookie-jar*_

_Naril: Come here!_

_Reno: *curses quietly* Why?_

_Naril: I wanna know something. *stares at him closely*_

_Reno: uhm... What? *shifts uncomfortably*_

_Naril: Hu...what d'you know, you got blue eyes...could be gray too. Someone once told me they're green...DAMN!!!! I got it wrong in Bloodied Needles aaahhhh!!!!_

_Reno: Tsss.... that's what you get for not paying attention when you watch AC. *looks smug*_

_Naril: Yeah....I also found out that you dye your hair. hehe So you can't give me shit anymore about dyeing(?) mine!_

_Reno: *stutters*....I...how... who told you that?_

_Naril: Your eyebrows._

_Reno: Huh?_

_Naril: They're black! hehe I knew it! Noones got a haircolour like that!!!_

_Reno:*sweating* errr....weren't you gonna start the story? _

_Naril: Oh yea.... just gonna have to change your eyecolour... or should I leave it? ARRGGGHH.. decisions!!!! Okay,...here goes....I'll call it aquamarine! Doesn't that sound lyrical? Also it's a mix between blue and green so nyah!!!. Oh...and Reno? *dangles last cookie before his eyes* _

_Reno: *stares at cookie* Disclaimer:Narildoesn'townFFVIIortheplacesandpeopleinit!!!! Gimme that!!! *grabs* *munchmunchmunchmuch*_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Prologue - Back in Black**_

Back in Black

I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back [I bet you know I'm...]

Yes, I'm let loose

From the noose

That's kept me hanging about

I've been looking at the sky

'Cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the hearse 'cause I never die

I got nine lives

Cat's eyes

Abusin' every one of them and running wildCHORUS:

'Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

(Well) I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black

Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back

Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

hooo yeah

Ohh yeah

Yes I am

Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah

Back in now

Well I'm back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back

Back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Out of the sight

_-_

_AC/DC_

* * *

"I can't believe you both gang up on me!"

Yuffie Kisaragi sat with Reeve, the head of the WRO and therefore her boss and her father in one of Godo's private offices. Despite the fact that this was a serious meeting, she was juggling with 4 materia orbs.

"We are merely worried about your safety. I can't guarantee for it, not as long as we don't know who's after you and nor can your father." Reeve tried to reason with her and at the same time struggled to ignore the colourful orbs flying through the air.

"I've spent years taking care of myself, before I was even considered an adult. I don't need a damn bodyguard now that I am twenty." She countered, never taking her eyes of her materia.

"You're invaluable for the WRO and your country! At least do it for the sake of that!"

Godo was sitting back, letting the other man try to convince his daughter. His jaw was clenching with anger he just about managed to hold back. How could she be so damn stubborn? Yet another shouting match was the last thing they needed right now.

His eyes wandered back to the latest letter. It was stating plainly that there would be a need for a new head of the WRO information gathering department.

His daughter had known that her position was dangerous. Still she had taken it. Inwardly Godo was wondering if taunting him was part of the reason she took it.

"He'll only be with you a few weeks. You were going to go on holidays anyways."

"And you want me to take a random guy with me to Costa? I wanted to have some fun!" She was getting really frustrated now, her father could tell. She had only been legal for some time now and this was to be her first vacation with her ID.

"Yuffie, see reason, you'll only need to stay under protection until we've finished investigating..."

The girl in front of them gave a long suffering sigh.

"...And that won't take long. We have Vincent on the case, he's already on their tails, so to speak."

Yuffie squealed as she lost her concentration and dropped her materia. "And when did you plan to tell me that?" She asked and raced to pick up the orbs scattered across the floor.

Reeve only shrugged. "He said something about paying back something. Does it really matter?"

"It sure won't change my opinion."

"Will you at least meet the guy? He's waiting outside." Godo finally cut in, getting impatient. He had been sceptical himself when he had heard about it.

"Fine! Fine, I'll take your stupid bodyguard. I want that trip to Costa! But he better not be in the way!"

Yuffie jumped up, ignoring the relieved glances the older men shared.

She waited for them to lead her outside, still not happy with the idea, but knowing that they would never let it go.

As Reeve led her and her father towards the gardens, she did not fail to notice the tension both men seemed to emit. Something seemed off.

When they turned the corner to the southern terrace, she stopped in her tracks abruptly.

A sloppily dressed man was slouching against the outer wall of the pagoda as if he owned the place.

She would have recognised him anywhere, even though he was no longer wearing the infamous suit. The casual clothes looked alien somehow, even though apparently someone had insisted he at least bring a suit-jacket, hanging over one of his shoulders. Only his stupid goggles were still in place.

Had her mind not shut down in shock, she might have laughed at the odds.

"Turkey?!" was all the shell-shocked ninja managed however.

Reno only shot her a short look, before turning to Reeve and Godo for confirmation.

"She agreed. We'll be inside if you need us."

And so Yuffie suddenly found herself alone with her newly assigned bodyguard.

She tried to banish the gobsmacked look from her face, as he pushed off the wall to stand in front of her with a smirk.

"Long time no see, brat." At that she finally got control over her body back.

"You work for the WRO?" She blurted in disbelief.

His pale blue eyes flicked to the floor looking anywhere but at her, smirk slipping a little.

"Yea...well, I needed a job and Reeve gave me a chance." He twirled his old EMR nervously, "You know it's not easy to find a job if you're an ex-Turk."

Yuffie was still a little wide-eyed.

"Well,...didn't expect to see you again." She muttered, looking him up and down.

He flashed a little smile. "Yea...I'm a quitter these days."

-"Good for you. I hope it stays that way...as long as you're on the job. Not that I even need a bodyguard!"

"We'll see about that, princess."

* * *

°°°TBC°°°

* * *

_Right, prologues a bit short and by the way, this chapter is way lighter than the rest of the story. Did i mention I love this song? By the way, there's a button right underneath...it's tempting isn't it???_


	2. Chapter 2 The Unforgiven

_Naril: Hey People!!! *cricket sounds*... uhm...guys???_

_Reno: Haha! Noone likes you! You got no friends!!! *dances around her* You're story is stupid!! And that means I am FREEEEEEE!!!_

_Yuffie: *bashes his head with a pan*_

_Reno: *falls flat on his face*_

_Naril: Thanks_

_Yuffie: Anytime. *strokes the pan*_

* * *

_Chapter I - The Unforgiven_

New blood joins this earth

and quickly he's subdued

through constant pain disgrace

the young boy learns their rules

with time the child draws in

this whipping boy done wrong

deprived of all his thoughts

the young man struggles on and on he's known

a vow unto his own

that never from this day

his will they'll take away

what I've felt

what I've known

never shined through in what I've shown

never be

never see

won't see what might have been

what I've felt

what I've known

never shined through in what I've shown

never free

never me

so I dub thee unforgiven

they dedicate their lives

to running all of his

he tries to please them al

l this bitter man he is

throughout his life the same

he's battled constantly

this fight he cannot win

a tired man they see no longer cares

the old man then prepares

to die regretfully

that old man here is me

what I've felt

what I've known

never shined through in what I've shown

never be

never see

won't see what might have been

what I've felt

what I've known

never shined through in what I've shown

never free

never me

so I dub thee unforgiven

you labeled me

I'll label you

so I dub thee unforgiven

-

Metallica

* * *

Yuffie watched a little kid and his father building a sandcastle. She was leaning back in her sunbed, trying but failing to enjoy her vacation. Costa del Sol was exactly like she imagined it and just as crowded, and it was not like she had not looked forward to this trip for months, but there was this one thing that bothered her.

Her bodyguard.

Admittedly he was wearing the proper attire for the beach and after a long argument had even left his cherished mag-rod in the little house she had booked half a year ago. Nonetheless he was emitting enough tension she was sure could power the whole of Wutai. This did not really fit the part of a harmless friend.

"Reno? Can't you relax a little bit? We're on the beach for Leviathan's sake! What's going to happen? Besides someone stealing my ice?"

He did not answer just carried on scanning the crowd, for some reason not even reacting to her attempt at bickering.

"Oh, come on! It's safe here! There's far too many people to attack me!" She tried again.

-"Shows how little you know about this kind of thing."

Sending her a quick glare, he checked their surroundings over once more and then turned towards her with steely eyes.

"The more people you have around, the smaller the chance someone will hear your screams for what they are."

Yuffie only gave a snort settling back to enjoy the sun some more.

The redhead shook his head in frustration. "I don't think you get it."

He grabbed her left wrist which was closest to him and dragged her closer towards him.

She half-heartedly fought his tight grip, but mainly she was just annoyed. The cold glare he gave her was simply countered by her own.

"Listen, princess! I hate to break it to you, but you're a pretty girl. Do you have any idea what happens to pretty girls when they're kidnapped?" His grip tightened further and his mako-tinged eyes never strayed from hers. "They get raped until they don't know who they are , no matter if they're professionals or just a bloody gang, there's always this one arsehole that can't keep his hands to himself. And I know this. I've seen it happen!"

He let go of her almost violently and turned away, again searching through the crowd of oblivious people around them.

In the long silence Yuffie started to fidget, feeling uncomfortable. Eventually she got up and sat down beside him on the sunbed. She was not sure what to say, so she watched him for a moment, studying his still pale face with the twin tattoos. He was all closed up, his aquamarine eyes cold and she had the bad feeling that it had something to do with what happened a year ago. He was so different to how she remembered. Then again, she had never really known him.

"What happened to you, Turkey? Why...why are you like this?"

"Why? You wanna know what it's like to grow up in the slums? I told you, you got no idea what it's like to never know whether you'll survive the next day or not!" He snapped.

"Hey! I just wanted to understand..." The ninja shot back defensively.

"There ain't nothing to understand! You never saw your best friend die just because he had the wrong friends! And I bet you never thought you'd never live to see the sunlight! Because you don't know what it's like to think you're probably gonna starve to death before you're even 15 and the only way to get on with that shit is to get pumped up on something else!"

Some people were turning to look at them oddly, but he did not seem to care.

"If someone came and gave you a chance to get out of there, you wouldn't ask. You'd do anything they say." He turned away, staring off into the distance so he did not have to meet her eyes.

Yuffie hesitantly put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. To her surprise he did not shake it off, instead turned and looked her in the eyes.

"You're lucky you know. You never killed someone just because you were ordered to and now you're even a damn hero for saving the planet." The empty look in his pale eyes disturbed her just as much as the following silence, so Yuffie forced a smile.

"You know, you sounded like Cloud just then. D'you really wanna end up like him and Vinny?"

That made Reno chuckle. "That bad huh?"

"Hell yeah! You three should start a club or something." The ninja got up and actually grinned at the little smirk appearing on Reno's face as he watched her take her sunglasses off.

"Where d'you think you're going, brat?" He asked eyes starting to brighten with amusement she was glad to see.

"Oh, shut up, Turkey! I was just gonna ask you if you want to come for a swim." She poked out her tongue at him before dashing into the sea, leaving him no choice but to follow her quickly.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up with me?" Yuffie giggled from a little distance, turned around and let herself fall into the waves.

He watched her for a second, grinning at her antics, before also running into the shallow water after her. She had just turned her back, so she only realised he was behind her until it was too late.

"Watch it!" was all the warning she got, before a push sent her toppling face-first into the water.

Coughing and splattering she came back up, hair plastered over her face and splashing water around.

Her shocked expression only had the redhead burst out laughing. Quickly Yuffie's incredulous look turned into a scowl.

"Payback, Turkey!" She shrieked and launched herself at him, sending them both tumbling into the salty water. She squeaked as he caught her around her middle and used her momentum to dunk her under again.

"Let go!" She waved her arms around wildly, trying to find some leverage to pull herself back onto her feet.

-"That's unfair!" Reno protested, when she caught a hold of his soaked ponytail and tugged, prompting him to let go in an attempt to stop the pain. Yuffie had no intention of letting go though, forcing him to go down onto his knees to avoid getting his hair ripped out.

"Oww! Stop it!" He gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Not before you don't admit that I won!" The ninja happily announced, not displaying the slightest regret, instead giving another little tug.

"Fine! Fine! You win, okay?" The redhead hasted to say, barely containing a sigh of relief when she let go and started to outright laugh at him.

"Damn,brat. I think you scalped me or something." Reno muttered, still on his knees and rubbed the back of his head carefully.

"Aww, come on, Turkey. Don't be a wuss!" Yuffie started to wade back to the beach, with him following close behind. "Seriously, to think you're my bodyguard!" She snickered, sending a side glance towards him.

Reno was just about to come up with a retort, when a voice addressed him from behind. "I know you!"

He turned and was faced with a man who had hate written all over his anger-contorted features.

"You're a Turk!" The stranger threw at him like an insult, hands clenching into fists by his sides.

"Not anymore, yo." The redhead told him, already turning away again. He did not need this right now.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the man charge at him, trying to throw a punch. With lightning-quick reflexes, Reno grabbed Yuffie's wrist and side-stepped the attack, bringing her out of harm's way too, just in case.

His attacker tumbled into the sand, landing on his stomach.

"You're that arsehole who blew up Sector Seven!" The guy barked after spitting out the bits of sand he had gotten into his mouth. Now they were really drawing a crowd around them.

Yuffie did not like where this was leading and chanced a glance at the suddenly silent redhead by her side. She could see the willingness to start a fight in his stance. His blue eyes, just seconds ago alive with mirth, had instantly turned icy cold, no trace of warmth left at all.

He looked like he was plotting ways of killing that poor guy in a slow and painful fashion.

"Reno, let's go." She said quietly, tugging with her free hand on the arm still linked to her wrist by his.

He did not look at her, kept glaring at his opponent but nodded and followed her to get their things after a seconds hesitation.

"You bastard killed my family!" The man's shout came after them and she felt her companion twitch in something that could have been a held-back flinch.

Nonetheless no one came after them.

The ninja hurried to throw everything into her bag, before starting in the direction of the house they were staying at.

"Come on." She said, looking over her shoulder to find him fiddling with a cigarette pack.

Normally she would have made a comment, but instead she simply waited for him to light one and catch up to her.

He took a long drag, eyes downcast as he walked beside her, the rest of the pack still clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

°°°TBC°°°

* * *

_Naril: Smoking is bad, I know and of course I'm not saying its cool just cause Reno does it. But for those of you who remember Bloodied, it kinda is an improvement for him!_

_Reno: *stares at cookie jar* ...who needs cigs? I wanna cookie! *shakes empty cookie jar* I think RenoLuvver took them!!!_

_Naril: well, she deserved it more than you! *to reader* her stories are awesome check them out!!!_

_Reno: GIMME COOKIES!!!_

_Naril: ......I created a monster...._

_Reno: ...cookie?_

_Naril: *sigh* You already ate all of them! And I made them for the reviewers you know!_

_Reno: hehe... you'll have to think of something else then won't you? *throws cookie-jar over his shoulder* or you could make some new ones??? *puppy-eyes*_

_Kadaj: *peers out from his closet* Yeah!!! please!!!_

_Yuffie: *turns up randomly* Materia???_

_Naril: *sweatdrops* Oh sheesh...I hate high-maintenance muses... But yeah, cookies for everyone and...review, please!!!_

_öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööäääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääävbuz jhä-#ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ=P=o9grft#+_

_22222222222223wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwäsfxssssx_

_Reno: What the hell?_

_Naril: lol message from my cat, Sammy I think he wanted to say hi...he pawed at the keyboard ;D _

**_By the way, I'm only posting this in hopes of getting a few more reviews. I only got one so far and to be honest, if people don't like it I'm not gonna post the rest. Sorry, guys. _**


	3. Chapter 3 The Frayed Ends of Sanity

_Naril: *hides behind closet* Hey guys here's an update!!!_

_Reno: Whiny….*cringes* YOU MADE ME WHINY!!!! _

_Naril: *dashes across the room to hide under the bed* I did not!_

_EMR: *crackles*_

_Naril: Not intentionally!!!!_

_Chapter II - The Frayed Ends of Sanity_

Never Hunger

Never Prosper

I Have Fallen Prey to Failure

Struggle Within

Triggered Again

Now the Candle Burns at Both Ends

Twisting under Schizophrenia

Falling Deep into Dementia

Old Habits Reappear

Fighting the Fear of Fear

Growing Conspiracy

Everyone's after Me

Frayed Ends of Sanity

Hear Them Calling

Hear Them Calling Me

Birth of Terror

Death of Much More

I'm the Slave of Fear,my Captor

Never Warnings

Spreading its Wings

As I Wait for the Horror She Brings

Loss of Interest,question,wonder

Waves of Fear They Pull Me under

Old Habits Reappear

Fighting the Fear of Fear

Growing Conspiracy

Everyone's after Me

Frayed Ends of Sanity

Hear Them Calling

Hear Them Calling Me

Into Run

I Am Sinking

Hostage of this Nameless Feeling

Hell Is Set Free

Flooded I'll Be

Feel the Undertow Inside Me

Height,hell,time,haste,terror,tension

Life,death,want,waste,mass Depression

Old Habits Reappear

Fighting the Fear of Fear

Growing Conspiracy

Myself Is after Me

Frayed Ends of Sanity

Hear Them Calling

Frayed Ends of Sanity

Hear Them Calling

Hear Them Calling Me

-

Metallica

_Clouded turquoise eyes were staring out the large windowpane at the flickering fire in another part of the city. It had been three days. Three days and the remains of Sector 7 were still burning. Of course Shinra claimed it was too dangerous for fire fighters to go in. In reality, they probably wanted to make sure anyone still under the rubble really was dead. _

_Or maybe, Reno thought as he leant heavily against the wall beside the window, they did it on purpose to remind him of what he had done. Of course that was complete rubbish, he knew that, but he was too out of it to really care either way. It was there and that was bad enough. He tried to tell himself that he had not had much choice, that he could not have refused an order. _

_"Bullshit." He croaked to himself._

_Suppressing a wince as his still aching body protested at the movement, he raised the bottle he clutched in a death grip back to his lips. He had checked himself out from hospital, painkillers still diluting his blood. Taking a long swig, he ignored the twinge in his useless right arm in the sling the nurse had insisted on keeping. The smell of locoweed was still heavy in the air. _

_He had gone through all his supplies, short of taking the sleeping pills he kept beside the bed. All it did was dull his throbbing body, but that was not enough. He had even tried that damn M-tentacle concentrate and he only got a nosebleed. It did nothing on the picture he was confronted with every time he looked out his window. He just wanted it to go away. _

_He had looked for something stronger, but there was nothing else there. So he had tried to make up for that through quantity. _

_It had not worked. He was left bleary-eyed and all too sluggish, but the sight of the fire still burnt the same deep ugly hole in his chest. In the end he had just dragged himself over to his cupboard in hopes of finding something he had missed until then, something, anything that might work in getting rid of the acid threatening to creep up his throat and the knot tightening up his insides. He knew it was guilt, just did not want to acknowledge that. All he had come up with was that bottle of Icicle vodka he could not even remember getting. There was less than half of it left. _

_With a dull thud, the Turk let his forehead bang against the glass, still not able to, or not wanting to tear his gaze away. He was not sure anymore. Could he not just pass out? He should not have gotten out in the first place. He had been sure this should have been the end. It would have been easier if he had simply died. _

_Eventually he turned away, intending to continue his fruitless search for anything to numb his mind. Instead, his already unsteady legs gave up on him and he slid to the floor, unceremoniously slumped into the corner of his living room. _

_At first he just sat there, not quite sure how he had ended up in this position, then he cradled the bottle closer, head hanging low. Something glinted a few inches to his left in one of the drawers he had pretty much turned upside down in his desperate search. Head lolling feebly in that direction, his half-lidded gaze focused on the switchblade. He had owned it ever since he could think, could not even remember where he got it. It was pretty much the only thing he had always been able to rely on if he thought about it. _

_Clumsy fingers reached for the knife, clasping it tightly as he brought it up and studied it intently. The wooden handle had scratches and nicks all over it. He ran a shaky finger over one of the deeper ones. Turning it over, he flicked the blade in and out a few times. _

_He flinched as the sharp metal dug into his palm, blood welling out. _

_Blinking sluggishly, Reno watched the wound bleed in fascination. The warm crimson trail and the accompanying stinging was distracting. It felt oddly soothing. _

_Maybe that was it. Maybe this was what he had been looking for; a distraction; something to stop him from thinking. _

_With a drowsy half-smile he brought up the knife again. _

***

For the whole walk back to the house, it was as if Reno was in a daze. The ninja was almost scared to say anything. They were walking side by side, so she could easily make out the emotions flittering over his features. Something heavy welled up in her stomach. It was not pity, she could not quite place it yet. He refused to look up, apparently very interested in the ground they were walking on.

Yuffie could not begin to guess what he was thinking about. Perhaps memories of the Sector 7 Pillar? The others had told her little about it and what she had heard was disturbing enough. She was not sure she wanted to know everything there was to know.

"Reno..." She tentatively addressed him.

-"What?" He looked at her sharply, aqua-eyes suddenly devoid of anything, cold and guarded.

She almost hit him round the head then and there. This wall he had built since their last encounter was irritating her to no end. Instead, she opted to walk the steps up to her house in silence, giving her time to control her temper. That was when she remembered that he had taken the keys.

"You okay, Turkey?" She asked after taking a deep breath and turned around in a sort of twirl. It was a useless attempt to hide how uncomfortable she was.

"Sure, yo." He unlocked the door, walking in without at all bothering with her. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie went to the little kitchen, looking over the fruits she kept there. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched him head for the stairs.

"I'mma go to bed, brat. See ya in the morning." He told her, voice still monotonous.

When he was out of sight, the ninja grabbed an apple, turning it over in her hand thoughtfully. Perhaps she should go to her room too. It was not like there was much to do anyways.

Taking a bite of her fruit she followed him upstairs, pushing her own door open. She plopped down on the bed, still deep in thought. It was beyond awkward with the Turk around. Ex-Turk, she mentally corrected herself and lay back on the mattress.

She had tried talking to him, more out of curiosity than real concern. Nonetheless she realised that she should have taken this more seriously. Finishing her apple, she chucked the remains out the window behind her. Tomorrow she would figure something out. She wanted to enjoy what was left of her vacation.

Outside, she heard footsteps. What was he up to now? She kept quiet, listening as he descended the stairs again. Frowning, the ninja slipped out of the door, just as the front door slammed shut. She cringed. Perhaps she should follow him. After all, he did seem kind of off.

Quickly, she returned to her room, to change out of her beach-attire, before creeping outside. She dashed outside, catching only a glimpse of red hair around the corner. Slowing her stride, she slowly sneaked after him. Might as well try to improve her ninja skills, she decided.

She followed him in the shadows as he made his way into a bar, apparently not noticing the ninja behind him. Yuffie grinned. So far, so good. Strolling up casually towards the entrance, she flashed her ID at the bouncer. That little card just made her day.

The burly man gave her a disapproving look, but let her through. Apparently some people just did not appreciate cheerfulness.

Inside, she spotted the redhead take a seat at the counter, shoulders slumped, head hanging.

She had planned on walking up to him and telling him off for leaving the house without her. After all, he was her bodyguard. However, at the sight of him, she stopped in her tracks. He looked like he really wanted to be alone and who was she to intrude?

Still, she could not make herself leave. She was still struggling to figure out the ex-Turk and perhaps a drink was just what she needed. So, she slipped into an empty booth by the door, continuing to watch her bodyguard as he threw back a shot of something she did not even want to know. Someone was apparently trying to get drunk, she thought, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, sweetheart! You need anything?" A skinny guy appeared out of nowhere, his black shirt a few sizes too big. Jolted out of her contemplation, the ninja stared at him for a moment. He could not have been much older than her and maybe even good-looking if you liked the geeky type. He was still smiling expectantly. Then it dawned on her. She had completely forgotten! She could legally buy alcohol now! A devious smile appeared on her face.

"Uh...you got a Wutai Sunrise?" Yuffie asked, deliberately trying to sound indifferent and as if she did this everyday.

"For you? Sure!" With that he left and she all but sighed in relief at being alone with her thoughts again.

She went back to watching Reno sit at the bar. That must be how he was feeling too. He did not talk, did not even move, and just kept staring into his second drink that he must have ordered when she had not been looking. On the other hand, too much brooding could not be good either. She thought of Vincent and Cloud again and mentally cringed. Perhaps she should go over there and talk to him?

"There ya go." The waiter had come back, placing the cocktail on her table.

"Uh, thanks." She eagerly took a sip of her first legal drink. It was cold, and just like she liked it, all different flavours mixing together. Yet, she was still occupied with observing the Turk at the bar. Which was why it took her a few more sips until she realised that something about the cocktail was off. It seemed slightly salty.

Wrinkling her brow, she tried it again, trying to identify the taste. It was nothing she knew and a little odd.

As if on cue, the waiter came back and suddenly sat down across from her.

"So, what's the big deal about you?" He asked, leaning back in his seat. That was the first time Yuffie took a good look at him. She had been so distracted; she had not noticed that he looked more like a guest than an employee.

"You're not a waiter are ya?" She blurted, feeling warmth creeping up her cheeks. She was not sure whether it was embarrassment or something else. It could not be the drink, could it?

"No, but I didn't mind getting this for you, sugar." He smiled and for some reason she felt the need to giggle at his words. When he lifted his glass, she did too and they both took a deep gulp.

"You haven't answered my question."

-"Hu?" Yuffie tried to think past the buzz she was feeling already but took yet another swallow. She could not remember reacting this fast at Tifa's. Her first drink was not even completely finished.

"What's a girl like you, doing in a bar like this?" He asked with a big grin and the cliché was making her burst into laughter.

"Shiva! You just sounded like these guys in the films!" She gasped between giggles, the hilarity too much for her fuzzy brain to handle. Her gut feeling was screaming at her that something was going on, but she could not seem to focus.

"Really? So what happens again after that in the films?" He leaned closer, dangerously close and Yuffie had the urge to get away, only that her body would not listen and for lack of something else to do, she took another drink from her glass. She blinked afterwards, trying to clear her doubling vision.

He simply grinned wider and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer and leaning in. She barely registered it. Then his eyes found something behind her and he froze.

"Usually the guys get their arses kicked by the hero." An all too familiar voice drawled.

Yuffie took a while to note that the grin on the non-waiter's face had turned into a scowl. She wondered what he was glaring at before turning and finding Reno standing there, a more than pissed off look in his aquamarine eyes.

"Because none are around, I'll just have to do, yo." He stated, never taking his eyes off the other man.

"Turkey!" The ninja squealed in shock.

He did not react, simply kept glaring at the other occupant of the booth. "What did you give her?" Roofies*?"

Yuffie frowned. What was he talking about?

"'S alright, Turkey... he jus' got me a Wutai Sunrise." She slurred, wondering why the room was starting to spin.

The redhead still did not spare her a glance and it irked her that he would not look at her.

"Hey, man. Sorry, I didn't know she's your girlfriend! I'll..." The guy suddenly got up, his moves too fast for her blurry eyes to follow.

-"What did you give her?" Reno repeated, each word clipped with a warning. Had she not been this out of it, she would have noticed how the other guy flinched as the redhead took a step closer.

The guy mumbled an answer at the same time Yuffie had decided that she had had enough of being ignored.

"You gave her liquid X?! Are you freakin' nuts?" The Turk was about to advance on the guy, when he had to quickly reach out to grab the drugged ninja before she toppled to the floor in her attempt to get up.

"S'rry, Room's spinnin'" The girl mumbled as she leant heavily against his front.

The stranger used that moment of distraction to take off towards the back door.

Reno watched his escape warily, but just secured his grip on Yuffie's slight frame. "Let's get out of here."

°°°TBC°°°

_*Roofies or __flunitrazepam_, also known as _Rohypnol__ is a real date rape drug. I actually researched XD _

_How about you guys review??? Maybe...say 5 more reviews for another chappy? It can be more though haha_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys....*crickets sounds* .....uhm.... I'm not dead. I really am not. I haven't forgotten about this story either, but my life has gone a little crazy at the moment and so I am putting this on hiatus temporarily. Plus, I want to go somewhere completely different to what the first draft looked like and that will take some time. I do apologise for being such a crappy unreliable author, but I gotta sort my life and everything about it out first before dedicating all my time to this again.


	5. Chapter 4 Nighttrain

Naril: uhm... hi? I'm... back... *silence*

Reno: You were saying something?

Naril: I... I'M SO SORRY! It took me ages to get back to this! I can't begin to tell you what has been happening in my life, but you probably don't really care other than... finally there is a new chapter. If anyone is still interested in me continuing this story, let me know and I will be happy to post some more?

*more silence*

Reno: *facepalm* She owns nothing by the way.

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Nighttrain_

Loaded like a freight train

Flyin' like an aeroplane

Feelin' like a space brain

One more time tonight

Well I'm a west coast struttin'

One bad mother

Got a rattlesnake suitcase

Under my arm

Said I'm a mean machine

Been drinkin' gasoline

And honey you can make my motor hum

Well I got one chance left

In a nine live cat

I got a dog eat dog sly smile

I got a Molotov cocktail with a match to go

I smoke my cigarette with style

An I can tell you honey

You can make my money tonight

Wake up late honey put on your clothes

Take your credit card to the liquor store

That's one for you and two for me by tonight

I'll be loaded like a freight train

Flyin' like an aeroplane

Feelin' like a space brain

One more time tonight

I'm on the nightrain

Bottoms up

I'm on the nightrain

Fill my cup I'm on the nightrain

Ready to crash and burn

I never learn

I'm on the nightrain

I love that stuff

I'm on the nightrain

I can never get enough

I'm on the nightrain

Never to return - no

Loaded like a freight train

Flyin' like an aeroplane

Speedin' like a space brain

One more time tonight

I'm on the nightrain

And I'm lookin' for some

I'm on the nightrain

So's I can leave this slum

I'm on the nightrain

And I'm ready to crash an' burn

Nightrain

Bottoms up

I'm on the nightrain

Fill my cup

I'm on the nightrain

Whoa yeah

I'm on the nightrain

Love that stuff

I'm on the nightrain

And I can never get enough

Ridin' the nightrain

I guess I I guess, I guess, I guess

I never learn

On the nightrain

Float me home

Ooh I'm on the nightrain

Ridin' the nightrain

Never to return

Nightrain

Guns N' Roses

* * *

_He was on his last cigarette. The damn bar was about to close and he was on his last cigarette. _

_The redhead dragged a frustrated hand through his shaggy bangs and took another drag. His hands were clean. There was no sign of the blood he had spilt today. There never was. _

_Mildly interested he glanced up as someone sat down on the barstool next to him. He rolled his eyes as he recognised the short blonde hair and the navy-suit. Just what he needed._

"_Rosalind, what are you doing here, yo?" He muttered, reaching for his fifth glass which was already half-empty. Frowning a little, he contemplated the drink for a while. Half-empty, what did that say about him?_

"_Veld thought I should make sure you don't drink yourself stupid before we go on this mission tomorrow." She told him, looking none too pleased about that arrangement. They both knew they would be able to rely on each other during their missions, but that did not mean they had to get on well. _

"_Too late... but maybe you can get me some more?" Reno sniggered and lifted his cigarette to his lips again. She was staring at him with accusing brown eyes and in that moment he hated her. _

"_How can you not take this seriously?" The female Turk wondered incredulously as she watched her younger colleague balance the cancer-stick in one hand and gesture for a refill with the other. _

_The redhead hung his head. He did not want to talk to her; not now. Maybe he could do this tomorrow, but not now. Let her think he was not taking things seriously. Let them all think he cared about nothing. It was better that way. _

"_Are you even listening to me?" Her voice cut through his clouded thoughts and he grew even more irritated. He had drunk for a solid three hours to get to this stage. She managed to ruin it within seconds._

"_What d'you want, Blondie?" He faced her, eyes as glassy as they were, still livid. "I've never fucked up on a mission. I do my damn job. So if I wanna drink my ass stupid at night, is that your business?" _

"_I…Reno!" Hurt shot through her deer-like eyes, but he could not find it in himself to feel sorry. She would forgive him in the morning. After all, he was drunk, he had an excuse. _

"_Look, you don't wanna be here, you're just here 'cause Veld wants you to be here and I don't want you to be here… So why are you here?" He tried to snarl, but left himself confused at what he was actally trying to say. With an annoyed grunt he turned to his new drink and downed it in one swift swallow. _

"_Just lemme have my fun tonight." He slurred and stared at the empty glass again. It was not enough; it never was. He knew sooner or later he would need something stronger, but he had promised not to. _

_Beside him his fellow-Turk got up and left alone, he started to fiddle with his PHS in his pocket. He still had the number from his gang-times, perhaps he had known he might need it again. Maybe he should give it a go. Just once could not hurt._

_

* * *

_

"If I ever see that guy again..." Reno grumbled under his breath as he supported the ninja who tottered on, despite most of her weight being carried by her bodyguard. He snorted. He felt more like a Nanny at the moment. This was what he got for resorting to an old habit. At least it kept him from doing something stupid

She had insisted that she could walk and for the amount of GHB in her system he had to admit he was surprised she was still awake at all. That did not make this any easier.

"Godo'll kill me…" She mumbled slurredly and the former Turk got the bad feeling she was not just a stubborn, but also a chatty drunk.

"Shut up, brat, he won't find out." He told her, tightening his grip as she started to slip from where he held her.

"Oh, he will!" The intoxicated ninja exclaimed, "A-and then… he'll keep me 'live long 'nough t'get my DNA so tha' he can c-clone an heir to the thro- throne…'nd theeeen he'll kill me!"

The redhead resisted the temptation to run his palm over his face only because then he would have dropped the girl and effectively lengthened the way back.

When they did make it back to the house, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to any deity there might be and placed her rather unceremoniously against the wall next to the door. He noted with little interest that she slid down to land on the ground with a soft thump while he tried to find the key.

"'s no' locked." A slur had him pause.

"What?"

"I didn' lock i' when I lef'." The ninja muttered, head lolling a little to the side, eyes closed.

Reno took the time to roll his eyes, before pushing down the handle. Sure enough it opened without a problem. Great, he thought. This meant he would have to search the house again since anyone could have gotten in here and planted a bomb or bugs.

When he turned back to Yuffie, she was trying to get to her wobbly feet without much success. "Turkey?...why d'I have go-goey legs?" She asked after plopping back down onto her bottom.

-"'Cause you're an idiot!"

He decided that simply throwing her over his shoulder was not an option, considering her motion-sickness. It would only mean his shirt would suffer. So, he reluctantly reached around her back and the back of her knees, to carry her up the stairs.

Her energy must have begun to wear off, since she simply let him and went limp like a bag of potatoes in his grasp. It did not really worry him, knowing how these kinds of drugs worked.

So he was surprised when she stared at him as they reached the landing. He tried to ignore it, but it did not really work.

"You're no fun, Turkey. Why are you no fun?" She then mumbled into his shoulder. Again he tuned it out, concentrating on getting her to bed sooner rather than later.

"You used t'be fun…wha' happened?" Her voice was quiet.

-"Stopped taking drugs." He muttered, doubting that she would hear it and not without a slight twinge to his insides.

He sat her down on her bed, watching her collapse almost instantly onto her side without support.

For a second he stood there, trying to make up his mind whether he should do the right thing and watch her just in case, or simply go to bed and get some sleep himself.

"T-Turkey?" She took the decision from him, "I don' feel so good…" Her body gave a little twitch and choke that he recognised all too well.

"Oh, hell no!" He grabbed her as fast as he could and hastily placed her down next to the toilet in the bathroom before she could decide to empty her stomach on him. Really, he should have thought of that earlier.

It was not a moment too late, because she immediately started to heave into the toilet bowl. Reno stood watching for a moment, too caught up in a memory of a similar situation to be any help as she threw up what was left of the drug she had taken.

When her head fell to rest on the toilet-seat, he came back into action. He realised he had to keep her awake a little longer. At least until he was sure that she would not choke on her own spit. He knew that the drugs usually just had to be slept off. Not that she was really awake at the moment.

Before he could take the few steps to her side though, she jerked forward again and seemed to choke out her entire stomach. He knelt down next to her and tried very hard to ignore the smell wafting towards him. Just like he remembered her doing, he put his hand onto her back and drew small circles until she put her cheek to lie against the china.

"I'ma die…" She stated, glazed eyes closing.

The redhead could not help but snort. "Nah, you're not." He told her, without thought brushing some strands of hair out of her face. "You're just gonna have a hammer-headache in the morning."

She looked at him out of glassy violet orbs. "'s not funny!" Her protest was a little weak, especially because she started vomiting again almost before she had finished the sentence.

"But it'll teach you about taking drinks from strangers."

The ninja glared at him through her shaky breaths. "You…m-my babysitter now?"

"Looks like it. It wasn't in the job description though." His attempt at a joke was lost to her, steadily slumping more against the toilet. "'m tired." She muttered.

"Yeah, I guessed as much." The ex-Turk gave her shoulder a little shake, "Think you can keep the rest down now?"

Her weak little nod did not fully convince him, but when he had waited another five minutes, just watching her breathe, he decided to give it a chance and get her into bed.

This time was not as awkward to lift her up against him and carry her out of the bathroom. He set her down on the bed, laying her down this time and he even went as far as pulling the cover over her, surprising himself. After a second's thought he went back to grab the little bin from the bathroom and took the top off.

After placing it next to the bed, he turned to leave.

"Turkey…where d'you…?" a quiet slur stopped him.

"I'm here brat. What's up?"

-"Thought you'd left." The ninja mumbled into her pillow, already too far gone to move from her position on her stomach as it seemed.

"Nah, I'm still here." Reno frowned when she relaxed at that. He was standing in the middle of her room with no clue about what to do.

Scratching his head, he tried to make up his mind about what to do next.

"Uhm….try not to miss your royal barf bin, okay? I don't wanna have to clean up after you." He told her barely conscious body for lack of anything else he could think of.

"Reno?" She managed to turn onto her side this time and actually blink up at him for a second.

"What?"

Yuffie had closed her eyes again, but gestured sloppily for him to come closer. "Wanna tell you some'in."

The redhead had a sudden bad feeling, but crouched down next to her bed nonetheless, face to face with the ninja who still had a green tinge to her face.

"I really…really, really like you." She whispered loudly and he could smell the vomit in her breath still, which reminded him to smirk. Inside he was frozen.

"As long as you don't honk all over me, princess." He drawled, all the time hoping that she would just pass out.

Her glassy eyes never wavered as her lips drew into a small pout. "'m serious…"

He had a hard time trying to not look away, but somehow he managed. "Sure you are, princess."

"'nd don't call me that…I hate it." She curled into a tighter ball, eyes sliding shut finally.

"You are though." Her bodyguard muttered almost to himself and made to get up when she started to shake her head against the pillow.

"Don't wanna be!"

Frowning, Reno stayed where he was. "But you are."

"Don't wanna be." Came her petulant retort almost immediately, but with little energy as she slipped slowly into sleep or unconsciousness. He would not mind either.

"Sorry, princess," He put extra-emphasis on the second word, "can't be helped."

Sure that when no answer came, she was breathing evenly and had succumbed to the land of dreams; he left her alone with a sigh.

On his way out, he took a glance back at her and shook his head at himself. At least things were not boring around her. Also, watching out for her, gave him less opportunity to mess up himself. Which was definitely a good thing considering he had been about to go out and get wasted.

* * *

°°°TBC°°°

* * *

Let me know if there is still interest okay? XD


	6. Chapter 5

Naril: ehe...hey guys Thank you so much for the LOVELY reviews. You know they make my day. ... sorry it took so long to update though! I kinda forgot...

Reno: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?

Naril: ...well... I kinda had a lot to...uhm...do?

Reno: And that means you FORGET ME?

Naril: Hey, I'm updating now right?

Reno *grumbles*

Naril: Enjoy!... and review!

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Fear of the Dark_

I am a man who walks alone

And when I'm walking a dark road

At night or strolling through the park

When the light begins to fade

I sometimes feel a little strange

A little anxious when it's dark

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a constant fear that something's always near

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a phobia that someone's always there

Have you run your fingers down the wall

And have you felt your neck skin crawl

When you're searching for the light?

Sometimes when you're scared to take a look

At the corner of the room

You've sensed that something's watching you

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a constant fear that something's always near

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a phobia that someone's always there

Have you ever been alone at night

Thought you heard footsteps behind

And turned around and no one's there?

And as you quicken up your pace

You find it hard to look again

Because you're sure there's someone there

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a constant fear that something's always near

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a phobia that someone's always there

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

Watching horror films the night before

Debating witches and folklores

The unknown troubles on your mind

And though your mind is playing tricks

You sense, and suddenly eyes fix

On dancing shadows from behind

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a constant fear that something's always near

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a phobia that someone's always there

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a constant fear that something's always near

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a phobia that someone's always there

When I'm walking a dark road

I am a man who walks alone

Iron Maiden

* * *

Yuffie woke to a bright light burning through her eyelids.

"Aww…damn!" She groaned, dragging the covers over her head. When she found it did not really help in making the day go away, she wiggled further into her huddle of blankets.

Underneath the layers upon layers of fabric she could still make out the chuckle from where she guessed the doorway to be.

"Hangover?" An all too familiar voice drawled, clearly highly amused.

Hangover? Throwing back her covers, she groaned at the bright light cutting into her eyes which already were reduced to slits. After a moment, she managed to open them enough to make out the redhead leaning in her doorway.

"What're you on about, Turkey?" She croaked, before clearing her throat quickly.

"You remember anything about last night?" Reno asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, all the while studying her curiously, any previous amusement gone instantly.

Yuffie's red-rimmed eyes widened. The bar! The really annoying waiter and…nothing. Wait!

"Bastard drugged me!" She suddenly exclaimed, immediately clutching her head which seemed to want to explode with the noise. "Owww….Leviathan, this is bad!"

Reno simply watched, unusually silent and an odd expression on his face that her barely functioning brain could not identify this early in the morning.

"When you get over yourself, come downstairs, brat. Reeve called and there's something you gotta see." With that he turned and walked away, leaving her to gather the strength to follow.

Squinting against the light, the ninja crawled over to the edge of her bed, groaning. She would never drink again! Why did people do this to themselves voluntarily anyways?

With what seemed to be enormous effort, she managed to drag one leg over the edge of the bed, to land on the floor with a thump. She then closed her eyes for a moment, deciding that this alone had been quite the feat.

From below she could hear the TV and the news-speaker who sounded way too over-excited for this early in the morning. At least she thought it was early in the morning. For all she knew it could be midday already.

"…still given no statement as to how the fire broke out, however, eye-witnesses claim to have heard an explosion. So far the number of casualties within the WRO have not been confirmed but it should be…"

Within a split second, Yuffie was standing upright, ignoring the head- rush this caused and then darted down the stairs.

Reno was perched on the armrest of the sofa, aquamarine eyes trained on the television showing footage of the WRO-headquarters, smoke coming out of the window that Yuffie realised to be her office.

"…Of course we'll keep you updated on further development, but so far we don't know what exactly happened." The voice of the reporter babbled on, but the ninja barely registered it.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." The redhead said suddenly, but did not elaborate, narrowing his eyes at a close-up of the explosion site.

"Care to share?" She asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

"WRO's got a mole." He stated out of the blue, only then turning to face her.

"What?"

"Next time it comes on, look at the broken windows. It blew from the inside. That means the bomb was in your office. How d'you think it got there?"

"But…but…" Yuffie stared into his hard eyes, barely able to take in the seriousness of that revelation. She thought of all the people she had worked with, all those she had walked past countless times in the corridors. Could one of them be the one after her?

Reno seemed to be able to read her thoughts, because he got up and turned to look out a window. "I know you don't wanna believe it. I talked to Reeve and he doesn't either, but it has to be one from the inside. Wouldn't surprise me either; he took over loads of people from Shinra…like me."

The ninja gathered her wits then. "What d'you mean? I thought you were glad he…"

-"I am. But let's face it, I'm a security risk and if Reeve allows one, he'll allow more." He looked outright miserable; shoulders slumped more than usual as he said this.

"Do you mean they bought someone?" The ninja whispered, slowly comprehending.

The redhead nodded, still turned away.

For a moment, Yuffie was silently contemplating whether to dare ask the question that appeared in her mind. She shifted uncomfortably and sat down in the chair to her right.

"Turkey?...say,…would you still plant a bomb in a building if you were offered the right amount of money?" She finally stammered out the words, wondering how much had changed since the days of meteor.

"You do realise that used to be my job?" The redhead shot back, but his voice was neither sarcastic nor sharp. If anything, he sounded a little sad perhaps.

"I'm asking you now." She did not back down. It was the closest she had come to an opening since meeting him again, she wanted to use it.

He did not answer at first, but then he did shake his head. "No, I wouldn't."

There was silence.

"The suckers could have killed me!" She muttered in disbelief as once more the TV showed the crater-like site of the explosion on one side of the WRO building.

"Nah, they knew you weren't there." Reno plopped down in the armchair, taking out his EMR to twirl it around one-handedly, grateful for the new topic. At her confused gaze, he sighed.

"We pissed them off."

The ninja just stared at him, not quite following his logic.

Rolling his eyes, the redhead got up. "The letters they sent were to brag. They wanted us to know exactly what they wanted and show us that there's nothing we can do about it."

Yuffie watched as he started to pace the room, never stopping his fiddeling with his weapon.

"But we pissed them off, because we took the thing they wanted out of the equation, at least temporarily." He gave her a meaningful glance out of steely blue eyes.

For once Yuffie was starting to really get worried and could not think of a witty comment.

"The good news is it means they don't know where you are. This is them telling us they're not amused." He cast another glance at the TV, before snatching the remote from the table and turning it off.

The ninja had grown considerably paler as the reality of the situation started to hit her. Someone was out for her blood and it was not just some monster in the forest that she could easily dispose of.

"How d'you figure?" She asked when her voice returned to her.

The ex-Turk avoided her gaze, instead looking out the window as he placed his EMR back in the holster he now wore in plain eye-sight on his belt. "Because it's what we would have done." He muttered eventually.

Silence followed and Yuffie reached for the small throwing stars she kept in her pocket unconsciously. "So they might figure out we're here?"

-"With the preparations we took to leave no trail?" Reno turned to face her with a humourless smirk. "Don't worry, princess. But you might wanna avoid going outside for now."

The young ninja gulped again, knowing he was dead-serious. Nervously she turned to the window checking for the watchers she suddenly thought to be there.

Reno sighed and scratched the side of his head. "Look, I didn't mean to scare you, but you gotta know this is no joke."

"Nah,...it's fine..."

But it was not and she was afraid he knew it too.

They spent the rest of the day in front of the TV, rarely speaking. Yuffie knew her vacation had ended. It was hard to even think of the few days on the beach now. A sense of foreboding had set in. Both occupants of the house felt it.

* * *

That night, the ninja found herself lying in bed with a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had not had since she had been a little child in her much too big room in the pagoda. She had crawled under the covers without even trying to get some dinner down and pulled them tight around her body. Wrapped up like in a sleeping-bag, she tried to let the warmth lull her to sleep. It did not work all that well.

She had intently listened to any sounds Reno made where he had still been watching TV downstairs. It reassured her, that she was not alone in the big house. As he turned it off, she was startled by the sudden quiet.

Then his footsteps sounded on the stairs, and she felt relieved. The relatively old wooden floor creaked every so often.

When it grew quiet and the light in the room across hers went out from where she could see it underneath the door, which she had kept in her sight all this time, that was when her imagination went wild. Every crack of the wooden ceiling made her jump and she drew the comforter over her head, gripping it's edges tightly.

After a second she realised that this meant she would not be able to see possible assailants, also, she could not breathe all that well. Hesitantly, afraid that someone was already watching and would see her once she moved, she turned onto her stomach and peaked out underneath her hiding place, towards the door. At the same time she was mentally kicking herself. She was a ninja! She was not meant to be scared of anything. Yet the things Reno had told her and the sudden realisation this morning, that these guys had no qualms about anything, did worry her more than a little.

The window was on the other side of the room, was not this a more likely place to break in? Her mind was already painting the most horrible scenarios. Pathetic! She screamed at herself silently. She had faced Sephiroth with her friends, whilst the world was nearing apocalypse. But that was the thing was it not? Then she could have died either way, she had just been taking her chances and her death would have meant something too. She would have helped save the planet after all. Outside the branches of the trees rustled against the glass of her window and she shivered.

This night would bring no sleep for her. With a sigh she curled up her legs underneath her and gulped down the lump forming in her throat.

* * *

°°°TBC°°°


	7. Chapter 6 Enter Sandman

_Naril: Hey guys... uhm...so, this is rather short unfortunately. I uhm... have a lot of work to do so there is not much time for my muses..._

_Reno: *sits in corner and grumbles*_

_Naril: Yes, Reno is already making me feel guilty for it. So... i guess i need to make some more cookies to keep him any everyone happy. _

_Reno: *jumps up* Cookies? _

_Naril: *sighs* On with the new chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Enter Sandman_

Say your prayers little one

Dont forget, my son

To include everyone

Tuck you in, warm within

Keep you free from sin

Till the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

Off to never never land

Somethings wrong, shut the light

Heavy thoughts tonight

And they arent of snow white

Dreams of war, dreams of liars

Dreams of dragons fire

And of things that will bite

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

Off to never never land

Now I lay me down to sleep

Pray the lord my soul to keep

If I die before I wake

Pray the lord my soul to take

Hush little baby, dont say a word

And never mind that noise you heard

Its just the beast under your bed,

In your closet, in your head

Exit light

Enter night

Grain of sand

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

Were off to never never land

Metallica

* * *

_He was grinning, standing on shaky legs on the Sector 7 pillar. Blood was dripping from his face into the collar of his suit, painting a sticky trail down his back, where it glued the fabric uncomfortably to his overheated skin. _

_It did not matter, his shirt was already soaked through with crimson from the stab-wound paralyzing his left shoulder. He was lucky he had been fast enough to evade the full brunt of it or it would have gone right through his heavily pounding heart. _

_He was long out of breath, no longer able to taunt his opponents, so he simply spit blood at their feet. He did not need to meet their eyes to know what he would be faced with. _

_The blonde ex-SOLDIER was watching him out of calculating, cold mako-eyes, focused solely on a way to kill his adversary; next to him, the burly gun-man was spitting hate at him, gun-arm smoking from the bullets he had showered him with; and then of course the delicate looking martial artist who's eyes were wide with grief and fear, fixed on him with determination. _

_He had known this was pretty much a suicide-mission, but he had still volunteered when Heidegger had told them what had to be done. It had been simple, Tseng was too valuable as the leader, Rude was the most reliable of their department. He was replacable. Another slum-rat as cannon-fodder would not bother anyone. _

_Also as far as he knew Heidegger already had a new recruit that he kept blabbing about. Apparently a girl that had some kind of ties with their department already. Probably the daughter of some executive looking for kicks. Those never lasted long. Not that he really cared. Anyone signing up for this work on a voluntary basis was a nutcase in his opinion. _

_He contemplated his situation, casting a barely stable pyramid at the guy with the chocobo-haircut. He grinned at the thought, tasting blood on his teeth. Veld never would have let him do this. There had been things they did back then, that gave him nightmares still, but these proportions were something that the former Head of department would have tried anything to avoid. Well, he was gone now, living with his daughter somewhere the company could not find them. _

_Perhaps he simply had a death wish. Perhaps it would be easier if he did not live to see the consequences of his actions. He winced, and wrapped his good arm, the one which did not have three bullets lodged in it, around his torso. Breathing hurt, fighting had become near impossible, and even standing was a feat. _

_Blinking heavily, his eyes flickered to the explosion device he had activated. Even if he wanted to, he could not stop it now. He had numbly accepted it, did not even consider terminating the sequence somehow. His loyalty to the company was the one thing he never questioned. That did not mean he could sleep at night. _

_With enourmous effort, he lifted his head, flashing the three Avalanche-members the most devious smirk he could manage despite the strain of his injuries. He would not feel them much longer, but hell if he was going to go out burning to oblivion. It was time to end this with flair. _

_"It's time." He choked out, not able to draw enough breath for anything else. For last words it was pretty lame, his garbled mind thought. _

_Before the three others could react, he raced towards the railing in a bout of adrenaline and did not hesitate as he threw himself off the platform, tumbling towards the abyss beneath. _

With a gasp, Reno woke, his hands clutching the sheet beneath him. Aquamarine eyes glew with hints of mako as he stared into the darkness surrounding him while he tried to get his breathing back under control.

It was not new, this dream, but that made it none the easier. After what felt like an eternity, he turned over onto his back, running a slightly shaky palm over his eyes.

"Uh,...Turkey?"

His eyes shot open. A dark silhouette stood in the doorway. More awake now, his hand retreated from where it had automatically grabbed for his gun under the pillow.

"What d'you want, brat?" He asked, falling back to lie flat on the bed.

"I...uhm...I can't sleep." The ninja spoke, inching her way further into his room. "I...I keep hearing stuff."

Through his fingers he cast her an incredolous glance. "How old are you?"

"Reno!" She whined and that had him refrain from another comment. She was serious, she really could not sleep.

With a sigh and a grunt he turned onto his side, scooting over a little. It was not like they had not done this before, why should it bother him?

"Get in already!" He mumbled, face already buried in the pillow again.

To his utter surprise, she did not say anthing, but climbed into the bed, lying down in a mirror-image of him, her back to his.

Deciding that he had to little sleep to care, the redhead tried to get back to catch up on exactly that.

"Turkey?" Her voice cut through his half-conscious mind.

-"Hm?" Could this not wait till morning?

"You don't think it's my fault those people got hurt?" She whispered.

Frowning, he opened his eyes again. "What're you on about?"

The covers rustled as she turned to face him. "You know, if I had not disappeared, noone else would have been targeted." Yuffie told his back quietly.

The ex-Turk gave a sigh and rolled onto his other side. That had to be one of the most stupid things he had ever heard.

"Listen, princess..." He started to say, but halted at the sight of her so close to this own face.

Violet eyes were glassy with unshed tears and she was hugging his spare pillow tightly. He could tell she was truly and badly scared and that she thought the whole thing all down to her did not help matters either.

"It ain't your fault, alright?" He eventually told her, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

Staring at her a minute longer, as she gulped down the sob threatening to spill forth, he forced his eyes shut and turned back around. This was proving to be much more difficult than he had expected. Tiredly he dug his face into the pillow, turning more onto his stomach.

"Turkey?" She spoke up again a minute later.

"What now?" came his muffled reply. It was all the patience he could muster.

"I was gonna thank you, but now you can shove that up your..."

-"Can that wait till tomorrow?" This time the ghost of amusement could be heard in his voice.

"You're a prick, Turkey!" Yuffie could not contain the yawn as she said this, the insult not at all effective.

"Whatever." Reno threw back lamely, but it really did not matter, because Yuffie just mumbled something unintelligable and appeared to be well on her way to sleep.

Mind too awake to let his still tired body sleep, he stared into the dark above his head for a while.

* * *

°°°TBC°°°

* * *

_Naril: Review? I'll make cookies for the next chapter. _


	8. Chapter 7 Live and Let Die

**_Naril: I added some dividers that I forgot about. I hope it makes more sense with them..._**

**_Reno: *shakes head at her*_**

_Naril: I am so sorry that this took so long! Like I said, life... but you guys don't wanna hear that. You just want to read the next chapter. It's been quite long hasn't it? *smiles nervously*_

_Reno: *sits on sofa reading a comic**snorts*_

_Naril: You got something to say?_

_Reno:*ignores her*_

_Naril: Hey! You annoyed with me too?_

_Reno: *gives her a look* Just because you got lots of Christmas cookies does not mean that you can stop writing on this for ages. And this chapter is ridiculously short and..._

_Naril: Fine and I'm sorry. But I wanted a cliffie and it just ended up like that...Can I still get my disclaimer?_

_Reno: *flips over the page* **Naril owns nothing and thank good because think what would happen if she did.** *looks bored*_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - **

**Live & Let Die **

When you were young and your heart was an open book

You used to say live and let live

you know you did you know you did you know you did

But if this ever changin world in which we live in

Makes you give in and cry

Say live and let die

Live and let die

What does it matter to ya

When ya got a job to do

Ya got to do it well

You got to give the other fella hell

You used to say live and let live

you know you did you know you did you know you did

But if this ever changin world in which we live in

Makes you give in and cry

Say live and let die

Live and let die

Guns 'N' Roses

* * *

_This was one part of the job that he hated most, the redhead thought as he polished his EMR in a futile attempt to pass the time._

_The room was barren apart from a few crates, one of which he was sitting on at the moment. Beside the only door stood his partner, silent and looming as ever. _

_This effect was not lost on the family crouched in the corner. The mother had both her children in a tight hug, lending what comfort she could. Her face was marked with tear tracks, eyes bloodshot and blotchy. She was pretty once, Reno could tell, and young. Most of the wives of Shinra employees were young. It gave them some financial security that was hard to come by in Midgar. _

_Kidnapping always was messy business, Reno had decided long ago. Yet, at the same time it also brought long stretches of pure sitting around, waiting. _

_A movement beside him had him look up curiously. _

_"You're a Turk, aren't you?" The kid asked, apparently not all that afraid. _

_Before answering, the redhead took in the fear-filled expression on the mother's face behind the boy. She clearly had not expected him to do this._

_"Yea." Reno finally answered, turning back to his weapon, which he put back in its holster concealed by his sleeve. _

_"I've seen some of you on the streets to the Shinra-building before!" The boy's big eyes were drawn to where the EMR had disappeared into his sleeve. "That your weapon? What's it do?"_

_Reno sighed, taking his PHS out. "Go back to your Mum, yo." He told the boy without looking at him. _

_There was a short silence, but no footsteps indicated that the kid had left. _

_"My name's Aidan."_

_-"Go back to your Mum, _Aidan_!" The Turk repeated less than patient, whipping around to glare into huge hazel eyes. _

_The boy flinched visibly and did as he was told, throwing himself into the arms of his mother, who immediately pressed him tightly against her front. _

_Reno just watched, eyes blank. From the corner of his eyes he could see his partner shift uncomfortably. He felt the cool texture of the PHS in his hand more acutely. _

_Rude nodded at him and he simply gave a curt nod back, not in the mood to try and be his cocky self. They were both waiting anxiously for the call. The drill always was the same, they knew how it would end, but that did not make the waiting any less comfortable. Someone would try to betray the company, their office would be alarmed and the family would have to pay. It was the way things worked around here. _

_The gun holstered inside his jacket started to grow heavier. He clamped down resolutely on any feelings creeping up inside of him. They had betrayed Shinra. This was the punishment, end of the story. They had a job to do. The company had given him the chance to see the sky, to breathe fresh air; something had to be given in return. _

_The PHS rang._

_With a glance made to appear casual, Reno looked over at Rude, hand traveling inside his jacket. Behind him, the woman had released a startled gasp at the sudden sound. Did she know what this meant?_

_He flicked the phone open and answered the call. "Yea?"_

_-"It's time."_

_"Understood." He got up as he switched the phone off, Rude next to him in an instant. In one swift motion both had their guns out. _

_There was no command, no visible sign and yet, both Turks started to fire simultaneously before the woman could do as much as scream. A shot to the head by Rude and she crumbled. _

_Reno's hand never shook; not when he pulled the trigger once, twice and not when he lowered his gun to check that they really had done their job. _

_He felt a slight tremor run through them though, when he looked into empty hazel eyes no longer bright with light. The small face was frozen in fear. He averted his gaze quickly, nonetheless managing to deliver one more well-aimed bullet into the back of the child's neck, to be completely sure, even though death was already a fact. _

_He walked out without even a glance at his partner, not waiting for the older man to finish up. The hand in his pocket already fiddled with the phone there. His supplies were running low and tonight he would definitely need to get trashed. _

_In his mind he still saw the fear-filled eyes of the boy just before the bullet escaped the barrel of his weapon._

_

* * *

_

Reno had a firm grip on her wrist as they walked down the back alleys towards the harbor. In a way, she was grateful for the contact, despite the fact that she hated being dragged along. It was still dark, only starting to dawn and there was a tension in the air that she did not like at all.

"Where is that ship going to?"

-"No clue. And it's better that way."

With a frustrated growl, Yuffie planted her feet into the ground then.

"Turkey, I've had it up to here! I'm not a kid! So just tell me what the hell your plan is!"

The redhead stopped in his tracks. It was not like he had much of a choice with his hand still attached to her arm.

"The plan is to NOT let them get to us, so that you stay alive!" He told her forcefully, voice icy cold.

Yuffie bit down on her lip, but said nothing at that. She let herself be dragged down the road by the ex-Turk with no resistance after that.

That was until somehow, she heard the cocking of a gun.

The ninja could not locate it but Reno suddenly stood stock-still.

Before she knew what was happening, she was pushed to the ground and barely heard the shot that rang out at the same time. She jumped into a crouch as soon as she found her bearings again and faced a man in a black balaclava.

The young ninja sighed. "Oh, please. Can you get anymore cliche?"

* * *

She had been woken by the sound of someone talking on the phone downstairs. It was still dark. Disorientated, she had palmed for her alarm clock only to find it not there.

Confused she had opened her eyes only to realize that she was not in her own room and the last night came flooding back to her. She could not stop her cheeks from burning.

Before she could dwell on how embarrassing it had been, she had caught a sentence from the conversation downstairs, realizing Reno was the one doing most the talking.

"I know what to do. Don't worry, Reeve. Let me know when you find that bastard." She had heard him tell the other line.

There was silence and then footsteps on the stairs. She had thrown back the sheets and made to climb out of his bed, when the redhead had already appeared in the doorframe.

"Pack what you need. We're getting out of here."

"What happened?"

Reno by then had already started to throw his own things into a bag. "Reeve's got reason to believe someone hacked into the records of his phone-conversations. It means they know he spoke to me."

He had switched on the little TV sitting on a table in the corner.

"And the media's not helping."

"The investigation against Shinra is still up and running, despite the fact that President Rufus Shinra has apparently fired the prime suspect of the Sector 7 disaster." The news-speaker's voice had been accompanied by an image of her and Reno on the beach, the man who had tried to attack him in front of them in the sand.

The ninja had sworn in her native language and gone to her own room to do the same.

* * *

There was a satisfying crunch as she hit the man square in the nose, but he barely staggered.

Frowning, the ninja went in for a roundhouse kick which the man caught to flip her into the wall behind her. She barely caught herself, staggering, more in surprise than actual pain.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Reno struggling with two more of their assailants. He had his EMR out, the electricity crackling in the air before him. The two men did not seem perturbed and simply kept advancing. The first got too close and the ex-Turk brought up his weapon sending a what she assumed to be a lethal charge through the man.

The ninja did not have time to help him with the second one because she had to avoid being tackled by her own attacker. He somehow managed to get a grip around her neck, squeezing her windpipe.

The man had her in a tight grip. arms crossed over her own front almost completely immobilizing her. Almost. She kicked her feet of the ground with all the leverage she could get and knocked him in the chin with her head. She twisted out of his momentarily weakened grasp and added a quick punch for good measure.

A small noise gave her pause. Chancing a quick look, she found Reno on the ground, spitting blood as he tried to push himself to his feet.

In front of him stood the man he had just felled not two minutes beforehand.

Her eyes widened, how could someone get up again this quickly?

She whipped back around quickly, checking on the man she had thought she had knocked out, now she was not so sure anymore.

He was nowhere to be seen. She gulped, and scanned her surroundings. Before she could make another move, there was a prick in her neck and her hand shot up to touch the small dart.

"Yuffie!" She heard a voice from far away, and as her eyes got blurry, she looked at Reno who attempted to fight the man still holding him down. She made to say something, but found that nothing came out before she was swallowed up by blackness.

She thought she heard Reno yell something and something like a crunch or bone breaking. Then silence and nothing else.

* * *

°TBC°

* * *

_Naril: *looks out from hiding place* Reviews please?_


	9. Chapter 8 Behind Blue Eyes

_Naril: Hello! I'm still alive. Barely… uhm… sorry about this admittedly second long creative break. I felt like I lost my grasp on the characters a little bit…_

_Reno: And she planned out her chapters and went doolali…_

_Naril: So,… yes I got stuck in a dead end but I think my inspiration is now back…._

_Reno: Or so she hopes *snickers*_

_Naril: Anyways, on with the chapter and I hope I'm still doing the Sector 7 Incident as much justice as it deserves. Oh, and I realise in terms of the eye-colour the song does not fit but I think it does fit otherwise._

_Reno: *rolls eyes* Yep, we've established that before. By the way: She doesn't own anything._

_Naril: *wacks his head*_

_Reno: OW! okay! apart from the plot. *glares*_

* * *

**_Chapter 8– Behind Blue Eyes_**

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open

Before I use it and lose my cool

When I smile, tell me some bad news

Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil

Put your finger down my throat

If I shiver, please give me a blanket

Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

The Who

* * *

_Behind him the platform started to crunch and slowly tilt as his numb feet left the metal. _

_He felt the odd thrill of free falling for only a moment before he jolted to a halt. His shoulder erupted in agony as the bone snapped out of it's socket, dislocated. He barely noticed his own scream. _

_The battered redhead forced his head to tilt up, to find a vice-like hand wrapped tightly around his lower arm. His weary gaze finally focused on his partner's face tense with the effort of holding on. _

_It took tremendous effort but Reno's mouth quirked up a little, smirking up miserably at the other Turk. _

_Rude said nothing but pulled him up into the chopper, supporting his much slighter frame as the younger man almost immediately collapsed against him. _

"_I got him. Let's go!" The bigger Turk barked over the sound of the rotor-blades, grabbing hold of a handle to steady the two of them as the copter eased up over the ledge of the platform again. _

_Reno instinctively held on, digging shaky fingers into his partner's jacket even though he barely managed to stay conscious any longer, his other arm tight around his throbbing middle._

_He vaguely made out Tseng's voice as the chopper steadied. "Get him into the back. I'll handle this." Then Rude slung his shaking but uninjured arm around his back, starting to move away from the still open door. _

_His legs would not work, giving way underneath him after just two steps and he vaguely wondered how his whole body could throb like this. Despite every effort, a pained groan escaped him as the older man caught him before his knees could hit the floor. _

"_It's okay partner, I got you." Rude's voice sounded worried he noted sluggishly. Perhaps he would die after all. After what he had just done he definitely deserved it. _

_In his haze he let himself be half-carried, half-dragged into the back of the chopper. Only when he was lowered to lie across the backseats, did he make a weak sound of protest, because it strained his broken ribs. _

_He heard voices around him, arguing, and then the feel of the chopper moving. _

"_Is he alright?" A soft feminine voice spoke suddenly. It sounded vaguely familiar. _

_Reno blinked heavy eyes open to find her seated across from him, an honest worried look on her pretty face. _

"_He look alright?" Rude's agitated voice answered, but he was too tired to turn his head to find him. _

_The girl shook her head, the ribbon in her hair swishing with the movement. Her bright eyes were fixed on his, radiating a sympathy he did not want. She got up and approached without his partner stopping her. He just watched her with his slowly caving in vision._

_She crouched down to be level with his face. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. _

_The redhead frowned at her weakly, trying to keep from passing out a little longer. _

"_For what they're making you do." The flower girl clarified and it was the last thing he heard before his injuries finally had him pass out._

_

* * *

_

„What do you mean? How could they get to her?" Godo was fuming whilst he paced in front of the former Turk sitting on the hospital-bed.

Reno winced as the nurse dabbed at his head-wound. "They were not normal thugs. They were way too strong and quick. No way anyone could have stopped them."

-"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" The Wutainese asked incredulously barely letting him finish.

"Look, I'll find her, alright? I'll get her back. Just… just save the damn lecture for when she's safe." The redhead scratched at a bloodied spot on his jeans, trying to quench the need for a cigarette or a stiff drink.

"I should have known better than to trust someone like you!" The King of Wutai snarled, not noticing or simply ignoring the redhead clenching his newly bandaged hand into a fist at the remark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reno had tensed as he locked eyes with the older man.

The nurse finished and left quickly deciding to inform Mr. Tuesti about the beginnings of this new disaster.

"It means that I should never have trusted a Turk with my daughter's life!"

"As far as I know you weren't that worried about sending her into the wilderness by herself." Reno grit out between his teeth.

"She ran away from home. If your damn company had not reduced my country to…"

-"It's not my company!" The redhead mustered, trying but slowly failing to keep the rage boiling inside of him down.

Neither man noticed the door open behind Godo's back and Reeve stand in the doorframe having heard the last comment.

"It doesn't matter! You willingly worked for them! Killed for them, even. You're no better if not worse than Shinra himself." The Wutainese did not see Reno's eyes turn deathly cold.

"Think what you want." He told the older man dangerously calm.

"I assume the same applies to me, then." Godo shot around at the new composed voice, Reeve having finally decided to speak up.

He held up a hand as the King of Wutai opened his mouth to say something. "There's more important things to think about right now." He continued and turned to look at the battered redhead.

"If those men you fought were what you believe them to be, our database is too limited to help us. Shelke had another idea though." He gestured for them to follow him and waited for Reno to gingerly slip on his jacket again, trying to avoid aggravating his battered ribs.

He led them down a corridor to the communication centre. Reno exchanged a quick look with the WRO-leader as they entered. His senses were on full alarm now, all thoughts of a smoke forgotten.

They approached a computer-terminal near the centre. Shelke was manning it.

"We linked your phone to the terminal Godo. Hopefully the kidnapper's will call you soon enough and…" A phone going off interrupted him.

It was Reno who pulled his mobile out of his pocket, a frown on his face. There was no caller ID. He shot a look at Reeve who nodded at him to answer it, the Wutainese beside him fidgeting with impatience.

"Hello?"

-"Why hello Reno. You seem to be a regular celebrity these days." A computer-distorted voice came out of the speaker. He could not even make out if the caller was male or female.

Aquamarine eyes widening with alarm he pointed for Shelke to program the device for his phone instead. The former Tsviet thankfully caught on immediately and started tipping away.

"Oh yea? I don't know who you are, but if you're still pissed off at Shinra take it out on them." He replied, playing dumb to buy them time.

-"Don't act like the idiot you want people to think you are; although, you weren't clever enough to outsmart the media. Spending time with the princess of Wutai on the beach? You should really be more careful. People talk."

Reno's mind was running in over-drive. How did they know to call him now, with Yuffie's father and Reeve both present? How did they know his phone was not hooked up to the machine but the Wutainese Kings' was?

"Right, so you're the one who's got her." He snarled in reply, alerting Godo finally about what was going on. He turned the phone on speaker and scanned the room. He narrowed his eyes. A technician in a corner looked more nervous than he should working on his station.

"Wanna tell me why you're calling me instead of her father?" He spoke into the mouthpiece, keeping his gaze trained on the employee at the same time.

"Since his phone is clearly by now hooked up to a tracer, I think not. I thought I'd save a known Ex-Turk like you the trouble and call you directly."

Reeve had gone rigid, carefully watching the redheaded man for a sign that he might snap. The voice on the other end chuckled when Reno did not reply right away.

"What's the matter? Did I hit a soar spot, Reno of the Turks?"

"No clue what you're talking about." The redhead ground out, having had enough of the teasing.

"Let's get to business shall we? You clearly want something. Else you would not kidnap a WRO senior." He continued, clenching and unclenching his hands to restrain himself.

"Ah, yes, about that." There was shuffling and a string of profanities coming from the background.

Godo was about to speak up at recognising his daughter's voice, but the ex-Turk quickly shook his head at him and gestured for him to stay quiet. He glanced again at the man sweating away at his station, not even pretending to type anymore.

"Seems you're no better at being a bodyguard than being a Turk." The voice teased again.

"Let me talk to her." He clenched his jaw, wanting to grab the man he was watching right away, but he needed to keep the connection at least a little longer. He chanced a glance at the tracer; just a few more seconds.

"Nah, not yet."

"You son of a bitch! What have you done to my daughter?" Godo burst out then.

"Nice finally hearing you speak up Godo, I knew you'd be around. I have not done anything; yet."

Reno made out a sharp twitch from the technician then and barely stopped himself from swearing as he realised that the man had a plain view of the monitor Shelke was running the trace on.

"And this conversation is over for now. We will be in touch again, that is if the WRO and Wutai stay nice and quiet."

The call was cancelled.

Shelke looked up at them from the computer. "The call was too short. I cannot trace it like this."

Reno nodded absently, eyes still fixed on the technician who had gone back to work quietly. It took him less than three swift strides to stand right behind him.

The man stiffened immediately.

"How much?" The redhead asked.

"S-sorry?" The technician stuttered, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him as if his life depended on it.

"How much did it take them to buy you?" The ex-Turk re-iterated. By now Reeve had walked over to join them, disappointment clearly visible in his face.

The technician turned to the WRO-leader almost immediately. "S-sir! I'm sorry! They…I-I… my family…"

Reno had him by the collar before anyone could stop him and yanked him against the wall.

"I've got two questions for you! Who are they and where are they?" He growled.

"I don't know!" The man half-shrieked, fear all over his pale features.

"They contacted you somehow!" The door slid open and two guards entered.

"I don't know!" The answer was near hysterical and so Reeve decided to step in.

"Reno! Let him go. I'll handle this." He ordered, voice still calm, but full of misery at the betrayal of a member of his company.

The furious redhead hesitated, but catching the stern glance Reeve was giving him, let up on the man who slid to the ground in a whimpering mess at his feet.

He did not spare him another glance but turned to Godo who had been watching flabbergasted.

"I swear she'll be back in one piece." He did not even look at him when he said it, but the King of Wutai nodded in acknowledgement.

Reno barely reacted, already thinking through his next steps and stepped forward to stand beside Shelke. "Can you get me Valentine's contact details?"

The small woman looked at him blankly. "Yes." She made it sound like a question despite her monotone voice.

"I wanna see how far he is and then check in on some old contacts of mine. See if the information matches up."

The vacant eyes of the Tsviet looked him over before she nodded.

Reeve sighed, watching from the sidelines and took out his phone. "I'll see what I can find out, myself."

* * *

°°°TBC°°°

* * *

_Naril: Reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted! *grins* I'm sorry my updates aren't as regular as they used to be. I'll try to be better. *big puppy eyes*_


	10. Chapter 9 Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_Naril: Hey everyone! I'm sorry... I feel like I'm getting worse and worse with these updates and it kind of reflects in the Reviews so I see that people aren't too happy..._

_Reno: *not very interested* I think they're gonna be more annoyed if you keep rambling... *reads a magazine in the corner*_

_Naril: Not you too. I'm sorry, alright,... just because there is stuff I need to write in real life..._

_Reno: blah blah blah *turns page* _

_Naril: No fair..._

_Reno: Naril owns nothing. *grins as she turns her back* I looooove annoying her! Revenge is mine! XD_

* * *

Chapter 9 - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Green Day

* * *

Wall-market had been destroyed with the rest of Midgar, but the survivors had found an accommodating home in the more central Slum areas of the Edge. It was as if nothing had changed at all.

The redhead in its midst had changed though. Despite the still aching bruises and bump on his head, he had gone straight here from the WRO headquarters.

After the phone-call, he had not exchanged another word with the Wutainese King who had made to leave almost as soon as the technician had been taken away. After that he had hunted the databases for any information he could find.

Unfortunately, the WRO did not have access to all the files about Shinra's activities. So he would have to do some old-fashioned research.

His face was a blank slate as he took in the place that he might have thought of as something like home not so long ago. He ignored the familiarity for the better part of it and kept walking.

Street-rats were running past him and one even dared to try and steal his wallet. As soon as he felt the little hand slip into his jacket's pocket, his hand shot out to grab the skinny wrist of the girl that had followed him for sometime now.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." He told the wide-eyed child, but let her go nonetheless. As she ran off, he took in her dirty, knotted mop of black hair and the ill-fitting clothes. It felt so familiar, he almost felt the scratch of old shoes and too big shirts.

It was this kind of thing that despite all their efforts to create this supposedly better world the WRO was powerless against. This part of the city would always exist. The ex-Turk saw the kid disappear into an alleyway before he turned away.

The prostitutes leaning out of windows were watching him walk down the streets rather greedily, but he paid them no heed at all. A few even started to approach him, but he simply dodged them on his way to the run-down bar in a dead-end. Some of them still knew him by name and called after him.

No doorman checked those visiting the shack, allowing him to pass right through unnoticed.

After ordering a much-needed glass of something that he doubted had been distilled legally, he studied the other customers present this early in the day. He was willing to bet that costumers at Lockharts bar were nothing like this.

Most of them were those who had not yet managed to get jobs through the WRO efforts, or probably never would. They could barely afford food, but still numbed themselves with alcohol. The smell of locoweed was in the air and it made him shiver involuntarily.

Finally his eyes fell on a corner with a cracked window. The table was cast into sparse light, but he would have recognised the occupier anywhere. He finished his glass and got up.

"Yo, Clive." He addressed the man slumped on the chair, making him jump in surprise at seeing someone stand over him like that. He blinked at the redhead lethargically. "Reno? Shiva! I thought you'd finally be dead." He slurred, taking another drag from the locoweed he was smoking.

"Yea, you know me, I'm a Turk. I'll survive anything." Reno sat back in the chair opposite the other man and took in the bloodshot eyes, the greasy hair and the lack of overall hygiene feeling decidedly repulsed. To think that this had been him about a year ago made him bristle.

"More like a cockroach." Clive grumbled, contemplating a few tendrils of smoke that surrounded him.

The familiar smell of the drug forced Reno to remind himself why he was here and to ignore any kind of temptation he might feel about starting his old habit again.

"Business good?" He ground out, trying not to give away how tense he felt.

"What d'you want, Turk?" Clive threw the last word at him like an insult.

The redhead took a long drink, hiding his smirk behind the glass. Apparently news did not travel fast about his new job-description. He was not going to correct the other man on his out-dated information.

"Nothing, unless you heard about someone interested in big quantities of mako." The redhead made it sound casual but kept a close eye on the man's reaction.

"What d'you take me for?" Clive asked, now more alert and casting the other a mistrusting look.

Reno decided to take it a step further. "We got reliable information you're one of the dealers."

It was a bluff. A bad one at that but it was pretty much his only chance to get some kind of information on the hunch he had since the encounter with the kidnappers.

The other's eyes narrowed. "Where'd you hear that?" He asked a little too quickly.

Suppressing a smile, Reno shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "Shinra's not as crippled as you lot think." He adjusted his jacket so that the man opposite him caught a glimpse of the EMR strapped to his arm underneath his sleeve. "Wanna tell me what those guys are up to?"

Clive visibly started to fidget. "I don't know man. I just got them the stuff. It's hard enough to get it. That's all."

"And you got no idea where they went with it?" Reno asked, pointedly ignoring the spliff smoking away in the ashtray apparently forgotten.

"I got an idea…" The drug-dealer admitted, but said nothing more.

Reno gave him an impatient glare. "If you think there's anything you'll get by keeping information from me other than a kick in the balls, you're sadly mistaken, by the way."

Clive seemed to be chewing on that for a moment, gauging the other man's seriousness. Eventually, the steely aqua-eyes seemed to convince him.

"I…I know they also got supplies and snow-gear." He told him a little reluctantly. When the ex-Turk shot him a look, he simply shook his head. "That's all I'm gonna tell you. They don't mess around."

Reno studied him a little longer, then got up. Before he left, he looked down at him. "If you're lying to me, you won't even know what's coming for you." He told him.

As he stepped out to the street, he took a deep breath, which despite the familiar stinks of the slums was the first clear air he got in what felt like ages. Just thinking about the drugs consumed in this bar made him gag now.

He was trying very hard not to get too worked up about his screw-up, but realised that he was failing miserably.

He gulped down the knot in his throat with some difficulty, just before his phone went off.

It was no number he recognised and for a moment he wondered if it was Godo wanting to give him more hell before he answered it.

"R-Reno?"

He almost dropped the phone. "Yuffie."

"T-Turkey…" The voice on the other line was too faint, too small. It did not fit the ninja he knew. The ex-Turk could feel his heart drop as a dark thought formed in his head.

"Are… you alright, princess?" He half-whispered, still frozen in place in the middle of the empty street. He had to deliberately relax the hand holding the phone, feeling how his knuckle must have turned white with the tight grasp.

"I…" He thought her heard her choke on a sob then, "I'm cold, Reno."

Aquamarine eyes started to burn with a fury that he forced back down just as quickly, instead focusing on the phone call.

"How did you get this phone?" He asked, trying to get back to the business at hand.

"Stole it." She croaked. He would have laughed had it be any other situation. Of course she would have stolen it.

"Good. That's good. Hold onto it. I gotta call Shelke and then we'll track your position, okay?" His body started moving without him really noticing, half-running back in the direction of Headquarters.

"O-okay…"

He liked the fact that she was so quiet even less than the chattering of her teeth he could hear over the connection.

"I'm gonna call you back as soon as I can." The redhead promised in what he hoped to be a reassuring voice despite the agitation bubbling up his throat.

"N-no!" She half-shouted, in her fear oblivious to the threat of being discovered.

"Please don't make me hang up! Please don't!" Her voice was breaking and something shattered inside of him that he had not even thought he still possessed.

"I'll call you back, princess. I promise it won't be long. Just… just hang in there, okay? If they hear you now, we can't locate you, so you gotta wait a little bit until I call you back when we're ready."

The sound of something dangerously close to a sob came from the other line. "O-okay." Her shaky voice finally replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna put the phone down now, so I can call Shelke to prepare everything. It'll be less than 20 Minutes, okay?"

There was a sniffle that sounded like the affirmative.

"You better pick up when I call you back." He had wanted to make it sound like a joke but it came out a lot more serious than he wanted.

He heard a choked sob again but also her whispered: "Yes."

He put down the phone.

* * *

tbc...

_Reviews? I feed on them...XP_


	11. Chapter 10 Don't Cry

_Hello! I'm alive! I swear. I just take a lot longer and only managed to write a couple of one-shots at the moment... and not even this fandom. So very sorry! *bows head in shame* _

_This is a change in style in a way, but I am also going more into Yuffie now. I also wanted to explore what drew her to help Reno in 'Needles', so I'm hoping I got that across. _

_Don't even ask me how the song fits it. I just felt it was appropriate for this chapter. And also sorry for the long wait. I got stuck in another fandom… Still am really. And there is stuff I'm writing for a project of mine in real life as well. Scary…_

_Also: WARNING, this chapter contains some references to rape. Further chapters will become more graphic._

* * *

_Chapter 10 – Don't Cry_

Talk to me softly

There is something in your eyes

Don't hang your head in sorrow

And please don't cry

I know how you feel inside I've

I've been there before

Somethin is changin' inside you

And don't you know

Don't you cry tonight

I still love you baby

Don't you cry tonight

Don't you cry tonight

There's a heaven above you baby

And don't you cry tonight

Give me a whisper

And give me a sign

Give me a kiss before you

tell me goodbye

Don't you take it so hard now

And please don't take it so bad

I'll still be thinkin' of you

And the times we had...baby

And don't you cry tonight

Don't you cry tonight

Don't you cry tonight

There's a heaven above you baby

And don't you cry tonight

And please remember that I never lied

And please remember

how I felt inside now honey

You gotta make it your own way

But you'll be alright now sugar

You'll feel better tomorrow

Come the morning light now baby

And don't you cry tonight

And don't you cry tonight

And don't you cry tonight

There's a heaven above you baby

And don't you cry

Don't you ever cry

Don't you cry tonight

Baby maybe someday

Don't you cry

Don't you ever cry

Don't you cry

Tonight

Guns'n'Roses

* * *

It was cold. At least her brain told her that it should be cold but her body did not feel it. At least she had that much. Her shaking hands were wrapped around the one thing keeping her from falling over the brink. It had been a long time since she had been forced to use her talents as a thief for survival.

The phone had cost her. She had been forced to let them come close enough to get to it and worse, be distracted enough to not notice her small hand slide into the pocket. She had actually tried to find a weapon; something, anything to get the weights bearing her to the floor off of her sore body.

She shuddered just from the memory of it. There had been nothing that could have stopped them or their hands yanking her short hair so hard she thought they would rip off her scalp. Nothing to keep their hands from places she never wanted to think about anymore. She had fought anyway, despite her whole body having already been beaten to a bloody pulp.

By now she was not even aware of it anymore. She barely felt her numb body. Her red-rimmed eyes stared almost unblinkingly at the phone. Her fingers were cramping around it in a tight grasp.

She was pretty sure she was slipping into delirium too. There were memories coming back to her. Some things she had almost forgotten and set aside as something along the lines of a moment of teenage craziness.

* * *

_She was still dangling head down from the proud statue of her people. It was degrading. Even more degrading was the fact that her supposed teammates were walking off without sparing a single look back at her._

_Admittedly, that was kind of her own fault. After all, she had stolen from them. On the other hand, weren't they meant to be the good guys? _

_A flash of red appeared in the corner of her eyes and as she turned her head, she was confronted with a pair of aquamarine eyes inspecting her nonchalantly._

"_You don't look like much of a princess to me." The fiery-haired Turk remarked, not making any moves to cut her down from the undignified position, but instead smirked as her eyes widened in rage. _

_Within seconds her trashing broke the sudden silence and she continued the ranting from earlier. It meant she did not have the time to realise the danger she had been in. It was what she did, how she coped. _

_Before she could really get started on 'interfering Turks' and she 'would have handled this herself easily she was just biding her time thank you very much'; the redhead had pulled out a switchblade from his pocket, still watching her with interest._

"_Hate to interrupt, but I got some other things to do today. Do you wanna come down or would you rather stay here, 'cause that's what's gonna happen if you don't shut up?" He asked, leaning casually against the rock next to her. _

_She found him looking down at her in her position and she did not like it. There was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable. _

"_Let me down then!" She demanded, annoyed that there was still that smirk on his tattooed face. She just managed to make it widen, his otherwise expressionless eyes showing a sparkle of amusement. _

"_Didn't say please." He flashed his perfectly white teeth at her and she was not quite sure why she suddenly wondered how that was even possible, because she had seen him smoke those filthy things Cid liked so much as well. _

"_What are you? Five?" She snarled, hating that her blood flowed to her head so much in this position. It would look like she was blushing. _

_He said nothing, just kept looking at her, aqua-eyes boring deep into hers. _

_She held his gaze for as long as she could but she had been hanging up side down for quite long now and she started to feel rather dizzy with black spots dancing in front of her eyes. _

_She pouted. "Please." She hissed under her breath, at the same time contemplating a thousand ways of painfully removing that grin from his pale face. _

_She half-expected him to insist on her saying it louder, so that his big friend would hear it too, but he crouched down wordlessly and cut the ropes around her wrists. _

_She immediately swung her upper body up to open the bonds around her ankles herself and even managed a rather elegant flip to wind up standing in front of him as he had stepped back to watch. _

_That was until her body decided to unmistakably announce that it did not appreciate the abuse it had taken. The head rush made her stumble against the rocks behind her and her hands were stinging as the blood circulation started working properly again in the numbed limbs. _

_She felt a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Hey, take it easy. Don't want you fainting on us." In retrospect, she should have perhaps recognised the softer tone he was using, or looked up and actually thanked him. _

_Instead she brushed his hand away and stood up straight. "Ninjas don't faint." She childishly announced, but could not look him in the eyes for some reason, not even when she started running after Cloud and the others, leaving the Turks behind. _

_She was not sure if she imagined it, but thought she heard him blurt out a "Brat!" when he realised seconds later that she had snuck his wallet out of his pocket without him even knowing when she had been close enough to do that._

* * *

The sensation of the phone in her throbbing hands vibrating dragged her out of her dreamlike reminiscing.

It took her a few attempts to let go of the device long enough to try and flip it open. In the end she had to resort to putting it on the freezing floor to open it with both hands.

Her voice would not co-operate, so her soft "Hello?" sounded more like a mix between an unintelligible rasp and a sigh.

"I got Shelke here, princess." Something warm flamed up in her chest when she heard the familiar voice, she wondered how much longer she could keep that hope.

"She's gonna find your coordinates in no time." He continued. Was that worry she heard in his words?

"Yuffie?" Yes, definitely worry.

"You still there, princess?" His urgent voice made her realise that she had not made a sound since taking the call. The title which in his mouth had always sounded more like a nickname, reminded her of something; something painful.

"Turkey?" She croaked, trying to clear her throat but only succeeding in making herself cough against the dryness. A heavy knot was forming in her stomach, almost scared to voice her thought.

- "Yeah?"

"Is my father there?" She was sounding so hoarse it was just a whisper.

She had never felt she needed a parent, but in that moment, she just wanted to hear his voice at least. The feeling was a little alien to her.

There was a pause on the other end. The knot in her gut grew.

"Sorry, princess. He's trying to hold the fort in Wutai." The answer eventually came.

Her broken body did not move and yet she could have sworn someone had just dropped an anvil on her chest. "Oh." The sound escaped her without intending to. It was not like she had expected anything else. Her father was not the type to abandon his country's affairs for too long.

"Hey, brat. Talk to me." The unusually soft voice grounded her once again.

"Why isn't he there?" She breathed into the phone, a salty tear burning its way over the abrasions on her face.

The ninja did not even know why the words had burst out of her like this. It was not important right now. It was nothing new either. Her father never truly cared, nor was he there when she needed him.

There was a sigh from the other line. "I don't know, princess."

"He should be, shouldn't he?" She was not even sure anymore.

Another salty track was added to the first one and more were on the way with her powerless to stop it. It had been the final straw. Everything she had been keeping locked up inside of her was now rushing to the surface.

She let out a painful sob that was constricting her throat. The pain of her cuts and bruises was coming back to her as well.

"Yeah, he should be." She heard the anger in his voice, but it barely registered.

There were footsteps approaching.

She should have heard them earlier. It was a testament to what they had done to her for her to miss something like that.

"They're coming." Panic was creeping into her voice.

-"We just need a few more seconds, Yuffie."

"They'll find out!"

"Almost there, princess." His voice was strained now, still calm, but barely so.

She only noticed she was biting down on her lip when she broke the chapped skin and tasted blood.

There was the sound of a key in the lock.

"Got it." She heard the muffled voice of the former Tsviet and quickly broke the connection without another word, shoving the phone underneath a stone, which was jutting out of the wall minutely.

Just in time too, because the door cracked open, cold light spilling into the darkness of her cell.

* * *

TBC

._.. would looove some reviews because fighting serious writer's block for this story. would looove sum inspiration XD_


End file.
